One world closer
by CheekyPikachu
Summary: Karkat and John have been pestering each other a lot more lately, and they've been getting closer. Karkat has loved John for the past 3 years, but has never told him or anyone, he has too much shit to deal with. John has been in denial for a long time, but he has a lot of time to think, three years with Jade on a ship towards the new world, maybe he can finally accept them? JohnKat


**One World Closer...**

It had been a pretty normal day so far for one John Egbert and Jade Harely. The day had been spent laughing and grimacing at Nic Cage movies, playing that stupid yet oddly fun game, the one with skateboarding and doritos and laying around feeling sick after one too many pieces of cake.

John could hardly believe that he been travelling through space on this ship for close to three years already. Actually, it was crazy to think that only a few short years before he'd had been living such a normal life for a boy his age, that having been thirteen at the time. He'd gone to school and goofed around with his three best friends, Jade, Dave and Rose, on the intenet. Of course when they all began that game, the world changed, and so did John's life. Everyone expect the four of them had died. They were the chosen ones, the ones who had to win the game. Then maybe, just maybe, he'd thought, he could live a normal life once more.

Sburb had been the name of the game, and soon John had discovered that twelve other beings were playing the game as well, though they certainly weren't human. They were known as trolls and as where he and his friends had lived on earth, these aliens had lived on a planet called Alternia. It was interesting... they were quite different in the ways of what they ate, when they slept, what they looked like and their language. Then again they probably thought that he was strange and different too, being alien went both ways, after all. He remembered that there had been a girl named Vriska and she had helped him through most of his quest. But then she'd suddenly disappeared... only later had he found out that she had died, been killed by a former friend. John had been rather sad when he'd found out, though he hadn't let it get him down. With strength he knew she would have admired, he's soldiered on. That was when an angry troll named Karkat had started pestering him. He was really funny and John had instantly taken a liking to him. Karkat had helped him out and well, he'd probably saved his butt a whole bunch of times! Shortly after it all John had been transported onto this ship and propelled through space to get to the new session and meet up with four other kids that had survived.

Suddeny, he felt himself being shaken, which snapped him from his thoughts. Looking up from his daze, John was unsurprised to see it was his sister, Jade. She stared down at him with an annoyed expression, one that screamed 'you spaced out, AGAIN!'

John scratched the back of his head and let out a small laugh, turning his attention to her, "Gee sorry Jade! I kinda spaced out again didn't I? It's just... well you know its been another boring and normal day agin... I'm getting tired Jade, when are we meant to get there already?" it was true, John was getting so tired of doing nothing of importance, he hated this waiting game. Jade sighed in return and took a seat next to John, she understood him completly, "I know John... but you know that I can't make this ship go any faster! I may be a Witch of Space but my powers are limited. Though judging that we have now been travelling for close to three years, and the speed that we're going at... we should arrive in about 3 weeks!"

John simply nodded in retutn and smiled, 3 weeks huh? He could manage that! Three weeks till he would get to meet Karkat! Oh and of course everyone else. He'd get to see Rose again too, and Dave as well. Thinking off how exciting this was, John jumped off the bed pulling Jade up with him and began his quest to the room down the hall.

John arrived at his destinstion in no time, it was a small room with only a a few things, inside. There was a piano, a double bass, a flute and a pile of paper. Jade instantly knew what he was thinking and grinned happily. She ran over to her double bass and placed the strap over herself before tuning her bass. "John! We haven't done this in a while, I know you've been writing some new songs and such, you should sing one!"

It was true of course, John had written a few new songs, he had always loved singing, but over the past few years he had began writing some more serious songs. John guessed that he enjoyed singing because it was a way that he could let his emotions out. It was also a way that John felt he could connect with people. John walked over and reached his piano and took a seat, soon he began to play. A few moments later Jade picked up on the beat of of the song you were playing, and together they both sounded splendid.

It had been a long day for one Karkat Vantas, he had dealt with many an idiot today and honestly he was exhausted and just plain over it, he would have loved to sleep, but no he was an insomniac. He had been attempting to try and help his friend Terezi, she had been going through a very bad time lately. All she did was drink this stupid fizzy drink called Faygo, mess around with horns, and fall asleep on the floor in her trademark boxers. It was sad really.

Luckily he had managed to make progress with her and she was finally on the mend, well he hoped she was anyway, though that wasn't all he had done today. He had also hung out with his best bro Dave. They had spent the day, trying to organise how they would stop this damn meteor that they were on. Dave had of course tried to slack off with his random spurts of rapping, of course that was put to a stop, after a long, but stern ramble on how stupid it was. Also the importance of not getting blown into many fucking pieces once they got there.

Karkat was glad the day was finally over and decided to log on to pesterchum to see if anyone interesting was online. Of course nobody was, as of late everyone had been incredibly busy with their duties, love lives, or what not. Karkat hated this, he was alone more, now than ever. Even John of all people wasn't online, there was no point of talking to anyone else. With an annoyed sigh he slammed his computer shut and flopped onto the floor, he decided to stare at the celling, and that was when he started thinking. Karkat wondered if everyone wold make it to this new session in one piece. If he could find and control his ex-morail from going on another killing spree. Could he even fix all the issues they were currently having? probably not.

As Karkat was about to doze off his peace was interrupted, by one Dave Strider, who pushed open the door and walked in as casually as ever. This of course scared the shit out of Karkat who subsequently jumped about three feet in the air, successfully hitting his head in turn. "What the actual fuck Strider?! What is your problem, didn't your brother ever teach you to knock!" Karkat was annoyed, why the hell would Dave destroy his peace. Dave in turn moved to leaning against the wall and flicked a piece of his white locks behind his ear. "Well you don't have to be such a crabby butt over it, just wanted to drop in and tell you something, seems it doesn't matter to you though, 'cause looks like you were about to drop the zzz..." and there he went rambeling again, Karkat gave him a look though, a look that spoke 'shut the hell up unless you'd like something sharp and spikey shoved up your ass.'

Karkat sighed as he walked over and leaned against the wall next to his 'best bro', obviously it had to be something pretty important, it wasn't like Dave to just barge in on people anyway. "Well whatever fuckass! Must be of some importance, so just say it already, that is unless you'd like something unplesant to happen to your non-existant bone bulge!" He knew he'd get some sort of response now. "Yeah okay Krabby ass, hah see what I did there? pfft anyway man, yeah actually I got some important shit to tell you. Rose and Kanaya said we'd be there like soon, tomorrow actually. So get your shit packed we're getting off this meteor, counting on ya man" and with that Dave walked out of the room, giving you a thumbs up as he left.

Well that was unexpected, though at least Dave had actually had some worthwhile information, Karkat was more than a little glad that they'd be there tomorrow, but the question was how were they even going to stop the meteor? Now Dave was counting on him, everyone probably was, he was their leader, and leader's make descions. That was when he had it, at this point he ran over to his computer and pestered Sollux. He told him of hs plans to stop the meteor, and how it would involve everyone's help. Lastly he told Sollux to tell everyone and get all their shit together, for tomorrow was the day they'd finally meet up with the others, and take one step closer to finishing the game that had changed all their lives forever.

_3 weeks later..._

It was rather quiet, and that was odd, Jade knew something must've been up with John, and so she had decided to check up on him. She found him on one of the many couches, fast asleep, with a cup of Starbucks next to him, how he slept after drinking that, she'd never know. It had been a long and boring three years, and today was the day they were supposed to arrive. Jade was unsure if the others had arrived yet, since the internet had been down for ages now, she guessed it was the traveling through space. She was pretty bored too, and so she decided to see how far away they really were, and just as she checked, she saw something. No longer was it just black or white, there was actual colour, green! They must have arrived! She beamed happily as she used her Witch of Space powers to slow the ship to a sudden stop.

John was shaken awake and sent halfway across the room, with a loud yet painful thud. As he opened his eyes and was about to ask as to why he went flying, he saw Jade's excitable face, and to where she was pointing to, they had arrived at the new session. "Jade! Finally we're here! Come on we have to go meet up with the others! I'm sure they have lots of interesting and fun stuff to tell us!". This was beyond exciting, and as John grabbed Jade's hand and ran out the door with her, he couldn't stop thinking about how awesome it was to finally get off that damn golden ship. Soon they were walking along, staring at the mountains, stone formations and grass, they'd been doing this for hours, and they still hadn't found anyone. "Jaaaaaaade this sucks! Where the heck is everyone?! I don't hear or see anything, do you think maybe we landed in the wrong area or something?". Jade looked around and simply nodded, it had seemed that due to her excitment she had stopped the ship a few minutes early, and it was too late to go back now. "I'm sorry John, but by the looks of it we should be getting close...wait...I smell something...meat...John someone's cooking! That has to be them, come on lets go!".

Jade and John ran towards the smell and soon enough, grey skin and horns came into view! As did pink skin and blonde/white hair! There was also black hair as well! John beamed and ran even faster towards them, as did Jade. "GUYS, GUYS, GUUUYS! IT'S JOHN AND JADE! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" everyone instantly looked over and were quite suprised, yet relieved to see the two humans. Rose and Dave were the first to meet up with them, Rose walking over to John and giving him a friendly hug, and Dave practically grabbing Jade and spinning her around a few times. Next were most of the trolls, which consisted of Terezi, Kanaya and Sollux, Terezi happily walked up to the two of them and licked both of their faces, explaining that John tasted like blueberries, and Jade tasted like apples. Kanaya was next, she politely approached them shaking their hands, and introducing herself, Sollux meerly approached them, gave them a nod and explained that it was good they had arrived safely.

There was one troll left though, he was short, had nubby horns and looked real grumpy, and John knew that this was Karkat instantly! He grinned as he ran over and pretty much knocked Karkat over as he hugged him. He coudn't stop laughing, and when the tears came, he couldn't stop crying either, there were so many emotins he wanted and needed to let out now. Karkat understood this, and as he rolled his eyes, he placed his hand on John's back and patted it lightly. "Geez, calm down Idiot, nothing to cry over. Good to see you too I guess, now for crying out loud get off of me! You're fucking heavy and my bulge can't breath, neither can I!" John simply laughed as he got off of Karkat and back onto his feet. "Gee sorry Karkat, never knew you could be so nice though, and comforting! Has Rose been teaching you about our customs and culture?". Karkat was now on his feet and standing in front of John, looking towards him...maybe staring? Nah it couldn't be, it was just John's imagination. "Yeah she was teaching me about all that stuff that you nooksniffers do, mainly emotions and some of the weird shit you do, also human speech, which is rather odd, but interesting." John and Karkat continued to talk for a couple more minutes, until the others approached them letting them know the other humans were here as well.

Their names were Roxy, Jane, Dirk and Jake, John had heard a bit about them, mainly just the most important details, but in some odd way, that involved a lab and cloning, he had been the one to create them. Roxy and Rose seemed to get along well, as did Dirk and Dave! Jade had been currently talking to Jake, and it looked like they'd be great friends! That was when John realised that Jane was currently beside him. It was strange to think that she was his Nanna...then again John was her Grandpa...it was very confusing. She began to talk to John about general things, such as what his joutnry was like? What his hobbies were? Did he like baking? Of course John responded...and asked her the same things, but his mind was somewhere else. His dad, man did he miss him, it seemed like it had been such a long time since you'd seen him...which it had, you stopped listening and Jane soon realised giving you a questionable look. "Ah. Sorry there Jane I'm just really...tired, I need some sleep is all, I'll catch up with you and the others later okay? It was really nice meeting you though!" He gave everyone a quick wave goodbye and then disappeared into the building.

Karkat watched as John sprinted into the building, something seemed wrong, and the look on Jade's face told it all, she simply looked over to him and directed her eyes to where John had disappeared. She wanted Karkat to go after him, and so Karkat did just that. Not bothering to excuse himself, he went after John, it didn't take long to find him either, he just had to follow the loud sobbing. John was in one of the many bedrooms, he had his face buried in a pillow and seemed to be crying. Karkat was beyond confused with the situation, but obviously he was upset over something, he had to try and found out what was wrong. He approached John taking a seat on the bed next to him and placed a hand on his back, he was asking as well. "John...what's wrong? Why the fuck were you so happy before, and now you're all upset?" there was no answer for a few minutes but eventually John turned his head to the side and clung onto Karkat's side, burying his face in turn. "B-But...he's gone...H-He's gone...my dad...and...so much has happened Karkat! I'm n-not who I used to be! Everything is s-so different! Don't you feel the same w-way?" it was true, Karkat did feel the exact same way.

Karkat wrapped his arms around John, hoping it would make him feel better, which after a few more moments it did. The tears stopped and John just continued to cling to Karkat, not wanting to let go. "Uh, John? It's good to see you've stopped crying, guessing you feel better, but why are you still clinging to me, you're going to leave a bruise." John loosened his grip slightly and looked up instead. "Ummmm yeah thanks I feel a lot better now, just had a lot of bottled up emotions in there you know? You're...warm though, I don't want to let go, besides I finally get to see you, and you know...be with you." Karkat was shocked at this...for John to be so serious was odd, but what really caught him off guard was the light blush across John's cheeks. "It's been a long wait, three years, and even though you're an idiot, I'm glad that I finally got to meet you...I...John I...don't worry it's nothing." there was a few moments of silence, but John coud see right through Karkat, he swallowed hard and leaned in, closing the gap between them, Karkat kissed back eagerly, it was something they had both wanted, and needed afterall. The feelings were mutual, and as they continued to move their lips against the other's, a giggle could be heard from the hallway.

Jade and Dave had been walking down the hall to see if John was all right, and when they had peeked in they had seen a tremendous sight. John had leaned in and kissed Karkat, and she couldn't help but giggle at the sight, it was so cute she thought,! She had known for a while that John had feelings for the crabby troll, even though he always stated he wasn't a homosexual, she knew it was all just a cover. Dave put a hand over her mouth, and turned her away from them. "Come on Jade, gotta give them some time to smooch and stuff, they could be fucking like rabbits in the next few minutes, don't want to really see Johnny boy, and Mr Krabby butt doing the horozontal tango." Jade hit his shoulder for that remark, but nodded in return never the less. "He he okay Dave! I'll let them be! Now come on, you got to show me around! Then maybe we can watch a movie or play a game together?" there was a simple nod in return, and as Dave garbbed her hand and walked towards another room with her. They both knew, as did everyne esle, that there was a long fight ahead, but now that they were all together, it'd be totally worth it in the end.


End file.
